Years Have Gone So Fast
by Disenchanted013
Summary: Johnny runs into Whatsername on the street years after leaving her for St. Jimmy. Post-AI
1. Whatsername

**A/N: This is a post-AI fic that I thought of the other day. St. Jimmy is not in this story, as much as I love him. However, he could not make an appearance, due to the fact that he blew his brain into the bay.**

**This one's for Twinsie! Thanks for helping me out!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own American Idiot. It belongs to the amazingly talented Green Day.**

It had been four years since Johnny left Whatsername, but he still thought about her from time to time. Sometimes he dreamed about her, about running into her on the street. But he would always have to wake up and face reality: she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. And every time it hurt a little bit more than the last time.

Will and Tunny didn't know that he still thought about her. Right after he came back, he told them all about her, how great she was, how he screwed everything up. But he didn't bring her up again after that. They could tell he still missed her, but they never said anything to him. After about the first year, he got better at hiding the fact that he thought about her.

Johnny began his slow walk home. He had begun working at a facility on East 12th Street, filling out paperwork. It was boring as Hell, but it paid the bills, so he kept working. As he continued on, he thought he saw her standing on the side of the street. _I must be dreaming again,_ he thought, and started walking faster. As he got closer, he saw her look over at him, her eyes widen slightly in surprise. He decided he should go over to talk to her. _Dream or not,_ he thought, _I still miss her._

He made his way over to where she was standing. "Johnny?" she asked in disbelief. "Is that you?" She hadn't expected to see him out here. She had just moved to Jingletown last week, but she didn't know he lived here, too. Then again, they never really _did_ talk about where he came from.

"Yeah, hey," he said, not really sure what to say, or if he was even awake this time. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?" He thought that she seemed to be hiding something from him, but he quickly shrugged off the thought.

"I've been fine." He saw a hesitant look on her face, like she really wanted to ask him something, but she wasn't sure whether or not she should.

Finally, she said, "How's . . . How's Jimmy?"

"He's . . . gone," he told her. He saw her sigh in relief. The thought had troubled her after he left. What if he never got help? What if 'St. Jimmy' kept controlling his life? But she didn't have to worry about that.

"That's good," she said, obviously relieved by the news.

"Yeah, it is." He realized that it was true. It was better that he didn't let that part of himself in control, even though it was hard at first without him there. "So," he started, not really knowing how to say this, "we should, you know, get together sometime." He hadn't seen her in so long, and now that she was really here, he didn't want to just let her go.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she answered, smiling. Now it was Johnny's turn to sigh in relief. "Um, when are you free?" she asked.

"Well, I have off work tomorrow, if you want to go out to lunch or something."

"Yeah, we can do that. Here, why don't you call me later and we can figure everything out then." She wrote down her number on a piece of paper then handed it to him. "Bye, Johnny," she said, before turning and walking away.

"Bye," he called after her. "Naomi . . ."

**A/N: Reviews, anyone?**


	2. ¿Viva la Gloria?

**A/N: Drama time!**

**Johnny and Whatsername are having their 'reunion lunch' and yes, her name is Naomi, after Rebecca Naomi Jones, who plays Whatsername in the play.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own American Idiot**

Whatsername took a deep breath. She still hadn't said anything to Johnny; she was planning on telling him today at lunch. She was nervous how he would take the news, but she knew it had to be done . . .

* * *

Johnny made his way up the stairs and stood nervously in front of the door. They had decided to take a walk through the park. Johnny noticed that she seemed slightly nervous while talking to him on the phone, but when he asked if anything was wrong, she brushed it off. She said that there was something she needed to tell him, but she would do it later, when they met for lunch. He knocked and the door, and soon saw her standing there, with the same nervous face to match her voice.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just hold on one second," she said. Then he heard a quiet voice come from behind her.

"Who's that, Momma?" it asked. She turned around to face the little girl standing behind her.

"Come here, Sweetie. I want you to meet someone," she said. The little girl slowly walked over to her mother, who pulled her up into her arms. "Gloria, this is my friend, Johnny. Johnny, this is Gloria, my daughter." Johnny was shocked. He didn't know she had a daughter, and she looked like she couldn't be older than four . . .

"Hi, Gloria," he said, smiling. He couldn't help but notice that the little girl's eyes were the same shade of blue as his.

"Hello, Mr. Johnny, sir," the little girl said shyly. Johnny and Whatsername both laughed. The girl turned to look at her mother. "Momma, are we still going to the park today?"

"Yes, Sweetie, we are," she reassured. She looked at Johnny. "Do you wanna go now?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. He waited for her to grab her bag and lock the door, then he followed her outside.

The two sat on a park bench while nearby, Gloria ran around with the other kids in the playground.

"So, is this what you wanted to tell me?" Johnny asked. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes," she said.

"How old is she?" She didn't answer him right away.

"Four," she told him finally.

"Is . . . Is she . . ."

"Yes," she said. She knew what he was going to ask. _Is she mine?_

"Why didn't you say anything? You know, before?" he asked, looking somewhat hurt by the secret.

"I didn't find out until after you left. And by then you had already left the city." They sat there in silence for a moment, watching their daughter run around happily.

"Naomi," Johnny said.

"Yes?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry. That I wasn't there. I should've helped."

"It's not your fault," she cut in. "You didn't know."

"But if I hadn't acted the way I did before, maybe I-"

"Johnny, look at me," she said firmly. He looked over to meet her eyes. "You're here now," she said. "That's what matters." He nodded, and they both turned their attention back to Gloria. "She has your eyes," she remarked.

"Are we going to tell her?" he asked. She looked slightly nervous and unsure.

"Well . . . I _want_ to, but, it depends," she said.

"Depends on what?" he asked her. She turned to meet his eyes.

"On whether or not you want to be there," she told him.

"He looked her straight in the eye and said, "I want that more than anything." She smiled, and he could clearly see the relief and joy on her face. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and looked back to see his daughter smiling and running towards them.

**A/N: Happy New Year's! Let's start off the New Year with some reviews, shall we?**


	3. Meeting the Disciples

**A/N: Happy New Years, bitches! Let's start the New Year off with a new chapter, shall we?**

**This chapter is called Meeting the Disciples, because Will and Tunny are the 'disciples of the Jesus of Suburbia' So, yeah, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own American Idiot**

When they got back to Whatsername's apartment after the park, they sat Gloria down and told her the truth, that Johnny was her father. She sat there for a moment processing the news, but then she jumped off the couch and ran to Johnny, giving him a big hug. He laughed and hugged her back. She was so happy to finally meet her Daddy, and he was just happy that he could be a part of her life. Johnny stayed at the apartment a little while longer to spend some time with Gloria and catch up with Whatsername. They agreed for the three of them to meet up with Will and Tunny the next day to introduce them. At around eight o'clock, Johnny decided to leave. Gloria handed him a picture she drew, and he gave his daughter one last hug before saying goodnight, promising he would see her tomorrow. Then he did one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his life: he left her for the night.

* * *

Johnny still held Gloria's picture in his hand when he entered the apartment he shared with Will. Tunny used to live with them, until he moved out and got his own apartment with his girlfriend.

"What you got there, Johnny Cakes?" Will asked, seeing the picture in his hand. He took it from Johnny and examined it. "Who drew this?" he asked him.

"My daughter," Johnny calmly informed him while taking the picture back out of his hands.

"You have a daughter?" Will asked him incredulously. "Since when?"

"Since May 15, four years ago," Johnny told him, looking at the picture.

"Whoa. Why didn't you ever say something before?" Will asked.

"I just found out today." They were both silent for a moment. Will was just as shocked by this news as Johnny had been.

"What's her name?" he asked finally.

"Gloria." Will simply nodded his head.

"Are you, you know, happy about this?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Johnny. "I am."

* * *

The next day, Johnny went over to pick up Gloria and Whatsername at their apartment. When he got there, Gloria ran to him and hugged him. He picked her up and led them both down to his car. When they got back to his and Will's apartment, Tunny and his girlfriend were already there. Johnny hadn't told them why he asked them to come over, and from the look of surprise on their faces when they saw Johnny walk in carrying a four year old girl in his arms, he guessed that Will hadn't informed them either.

"Whoa, who's that?" Tunny asked, surprised.

"This is Gloria," Johnny told him. "She's my daughter." Tunny just stared in a shocked silence. Finally, the woman standing beside him broke the silence.

"Hi, my name is Christina," she said, extending her hand to Whatsername and smiling.

"Hi, my name is Naomi," she answered, returning the smile.

"Holy shit . . . You have an actual name?" Will said, with a completely serious look on his face, but Johnny knew he was joking.

"What?" she joked back. "I do? When did that happen?"

"Do you have a last name, too?" Tunny asked her.

"Yes . . ." she answered, becoming slightly confused by what they meant.

"What is it?" asked Tunny, doing his best to look surprised by the news.

"Marquez . . ." she said, looking to Johnny for an explanation.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I don't know _what_ is wrong with them exactly. All I know is that they need professional help and they refuse to get it, so . . ."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with us," Will retorted. He then turned his attention to Whatsername. "After he came back from the city, he went on about this _great_ woman he met, but never said _anything_ about what your real name was. So poor Tunny and I had no choice but to assume you didn't have one." Tunny nodded in agreement with this, and Johnny let out a sigh.

"I see," Whatsername said. "And what makes you assume that I'm this girl from the city?"

"You match the description _perfectly_," Tunny told her. Whatsername laughed lightly and Johnny shot the two of them a look telling them to shut up. Christina rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and turned her attention to Gloria.

"Hey, this is kind of awesome," Will said. "We should have, like, a playdate or something with our kids."

"Aw, Will," said Christina, somewhat teasing. "You're turning into an actual _dad_."

"Shut up," he retorted, and Christina snickered.

"Where is Christian?" Tunny asked.

"He's spending the week with Heather." Will looked somewhat resentful as he said that, but he soon got over it. The group spent the rest of the night at the apartment getting to know Gloria and Whatsername, until Gloria fell asleep on Johnny's lap, and he drove the two home.

**A/N: Aw, Johnny's so cute as a daddy . . .**

**Reviews = love**


	4. Sweet Children

**A/N: So, I haven't updated this fic in . . . awhile. Which brings me to my next cause: Writer's Block Awareness. It's a very, very serious disease, and a program needs to be started to find a cure.**

**Anyways, we get to meet Christian in this chapter. He and Gloria have a playdate. I'm just gonna say right now, they're pretty cute. But who doesn't love kids when they're that little, and can't annoy you yet . . .**

**Chapter Name: Song by Green Day, and Billie Joe and Mike's band _before_ Green Day. I thought it would be appropriate . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own American Idiot. However, I do own Christian and Gloria (within the confines of this fic)**

* * *

After eating a quick breakfast, Johnny threw on his jacket, grabbed his keys, and headed for the door.

"Going to see Gloria?" Will called from his seat on the couch. Johnny had gone over to see her every day for the past week. "I've never seen you so dedicated to anything before." They heard a knock at the door, so Johnny went over to answer it. Outside the door stood Heather, with a child's backpack slung over one shoulder and clutching the hand of a five year old boy with messy, black hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Will said, leaving his seat on the couch and going to greet his son.

"It's a miracle! Will actually got _off_ the couch," joked Heather, walking towards the kitchen and setting Christian's pack on the counter. Johnny laughed and Will shot him a menacing look.

"Did you have fun with your Mom this week?" he asked Christian, who nodded his head yes. "Yeah? What did you do?"

"Mommy took me to the zoo, and I got to see the lions and the monkeys and the sharks," Christian told him. Will laughed lightly.

"So, uh, how's Miguel?" he asked Heather, saying the name with poorly hidden resentment.

"Ugh, I dumped him," she said.

"Really?" Will asked, brightening up a bit. "How come?"

"Well, it turned out he had a kid in New York he never told me about, and another one out by the bay. _And_ he's divorced. And of course, he didn't tell me _any_ of this, I found it out completely on my own. So I left him. Too many secrets, not very trustworthy. You know?"

"Well, I think it was a very smart decision," said Will, obviously pleased by the news. Heather rolled her eyes at him.

"So, how have you been, Johnny?" she asked.

"He has a kid," Will interjected.

"He has a _what_?" Will simply nodded his head at her and she looked over to Johnny for confirmation.

"Is everybody going to react like this?" he asked.

"Well it's not like you're saying, 'Hey, guys, my girlfriend is pregnant,' or something. You're saying, 'Hey, guys, I have a four year old daughter I just found out about.' It's a bit strange, Johnny Cakes," Will told him.

"Wait, what happened?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" Will said. "And Johnny seems to be taking the news better than anyone else, and he's the one it affects the most."

"Well he doesn't have time for flawed thinking," Heather said. "He's the Jesus of Suburbia, remember?" She and Will both laughed.

"Haha, very funny," Johnny said. "I gotta go."

"Aw, come on, I was just kidding," Heather said.

"Oh no, it's not because of you," Will told her. "He's off to see Gloria."

"Gloria. Is that that your daughter's name?" she asked.

"Yup," Johnny answered, trying to head once more for the door, before being stopped again.

"She and Christian should meet each other sometime," Heather said happily.

"That's what I said!" Will told her.

"It would nice for him to have someone to play with when he stays here, since you never do anything with him," Heather said.

"Hey! I take him places!" Will argued.

"The drive-thru at Burger King does _not_ count."

"I've taken him places other than Burger King!" Johnny saw this as an opening to leave.

"Alright. I'm gonna go then. See ya, buddy," he said to Christian, who had long since been ignoring his parents and was sitting on the living room couch coloring.

"Bye, Johnny," he called back, and Johnny walked through the door.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Johnny went over to answer it.

"Daddy!" said Gloria, rushing forward to hug him.

"Hey, baby girl," Johnny said, hugging her back. He smiled and said hello to Naomi, who handed him a small backpack with Gloria's things in it.

"Have fun at Daddy's and play nice with Christian, okay?" she informed her daughter. "I'll be back in a few hours." She gave Gloria a hug goodbye, waved to Johnny, then walked out the door. Johnny took Gloria over to where Will and Christian were sitting in the kitchen. He introduced her to Christian, who shyly looked away and mumbled hello. Gloria smiled and greeted him happily, full of energy. Gloria grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him into the front room, and suggested they build a block tower. Johnny laughed and sat at the table next to Will.

"So, how are things with Naomi?" Will asked him. Johnny looked at him slightly confused.

"Fine . . ." he answered, confused by Will's tone.

"Have you two gotten back together, yet?" Will asked. Johnny sighed. He should have known that's what he was getting at.

"No," he told Will. "We haven't."

"Well, you gotta make your move sometime soon, Johnny Cakes. Or you might not get another chance."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not concerned about getting back together with Naomi right now. I'm concerned with taking care of Gloria. Naomi and I are on friendly terms right now, and that makes it easier for everyone in this situation. I don't want to do anything to mess that up."

"I can understand that," said Will. "Having Heather bitch at me constantly isn't exactly cloud nine. And her hating me sure makes it a pain in the ass when I'm trying to see Christian. It's bullshit, man."

"Hey, watch the swearing, dude. There're two little kids right in the next room." Naomi would kill Johnny if Gloria started picking up bad habits when she visited him.

"Come on. Like you never swear," Will said incredulously.

"Not in front of Gloria," Johnny shot back.

"Psh, whatever," Will began. "I don't see why we're not supposed to swear in front of our kids. I mean, it's not like it's gonna make them start swearing." Just then, the small block tower the two children had been building toppled over.

"Shit," muttered Christian, and Gloria clapped her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed. Johnny looked over to Will.

"Shut up," he told Johnny, then turned to look at his son. "Hey, Christian," he said.

"Yeah?" Christian asked, looking over to his father.

"Don't say that in front of Mommy, okay?"

"Okay!" he answered, turning back to the blocks and Gloria, still shocked by what he said.

"That's my boy!" Will called, before turning back to Johnny. "See, I got it covered." Johnny sat there for a few seconds in silence before breaking out in laughter.

* * *

"Why did you say that word?" Gloria, still wide-eyed, asked Christian while they started rebuilding their block tower. He shrugged. "My Mommy says that it's a really bad word," Gloria informed him.

"Yeah, my Mom says that, too. I think that's why my Dad doesn't want me to say it in front of her. Gloria nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'm never gonna say that word. It's very rude, so I can't say it, 'cos I'm gonna be a princess one day, and princesses aren't supposed to be rude." Gloria said all of this very matter-of-factly, as if she knew for a fact she would be a princess one day.

"You're kinda goofy," Christian told her.

"Well, you're kinda goofy, too," she said. Christian nodded his head; that's what other kids said, too. But she said it differently, like it was a good thing to be goofy.

"So, if you're going to be a princess," he started, "you'll need a knight to protect your castle."

"Yes, I will. Do you wanna be my knight?" she asked him excitedly.

"Sure," he said, seeing her face light up.

"Great! Hm, let's see. I'll need a royal throne too," she said. Christian went over and cleared his things off of the living room chair. "Thank you," Gloria said, smiling as he helped her sit down. "Now what?"

"We have to protect the castle from fire-breathing dragons," Christian said, getting into the story. The two played for hours, fighting dragons and saving damsels, until Naomi came to pick Gloria up and take her home. Gloria gave Christian a hug goodbye before leaving with her mother, already knowing that this was the start of a great friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I told you they were cute . . . **

**Reviews please!**


	5. She Lives in a Fairytale

**A/N: Well, after much struggling with Writer's Block (and procrastination issues) I finally have the next chapter finished! I'd like to say thank you to iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12, who helped me out with this chapter.**

**Chapter Title: lyric from Brick by Boring Brick, by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own American Idiot. However, Gloria and Christian are my characters.**

Naomi sat on the park bench watching Gloria and Christian run around the park happily. She had volunteered to take the two out while Johnny was at work. She saw Christina walking back over holding two cups of steaming coffee in her hands.

"Thanks," Naomi told her, taking one of the cups from her hands.

"No problem," Christina said, sitting down on the park bench. She took a sip of the coffee, sending a warm feeling through her that felt good compared to the cold autumn day. She, too, looked over at Gloria and Christian. "Those two are adorable," she commented. Naomi laughed.

"Aren't they?" she said. "So, you thinking about having one of your own?" she asked, giving a playful nudge of the elbow to her companion, who laughed.

"Well, I've always wanted kids," she said. "_And_ I think I'll have a good opportunity to start soon." She held her left hand out to reveal a sparkling diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh my gosh," Naomi gasped, grabbing her hand to examine the ring. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday," Christina told her, grinning wildly. "You're the first person I've told, so try to keep it hush-hush. Tunny is gonna tell the guys tomorrow when he sees them."

"That's great news, Chris. I'm really happy for you," Naomi told her.

"Thanks," she said, still grinning. "So, what about you? Do you think you and Johnny might get back together?"

"I don't know," Naomi said, after a moment's hesitation. Christina could tell that something was troubling her.

"What's wrong?" Christina asked her. Naomi shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said, trying to brush it off.

"Come on, you know you can tell me," Christina insisted. Naomi looked over at the woman sitting next to her. She had only known her for a few weeks, but they had connected, and Naomi felt she could trust her. She let out a sigh.

"It's just," she started, taking another deep breath before going on. "I've considered what would happen if we got back together, and . . . what would happen if we broke up." Christina nodded, understanding what she meant.

"You don't want to end up like Will and Heather," she said. Naomi laughed lightly.

"Basically. I mean, I don't know if we'd be as, well, _extreme_ as Will and Heather, but we still wouldn't get along, and that would be really hard on Gloria, you know. Right now, things are going good, but that would all change if we split again." Christina put her arm around Naomi's shoulders comfortingly.

"Well, no matter what happens, I'm sure Gloria will be fine. She has two parents who love her to death and would do anything for her, and that's what really matters."

"Thanks," Naomi said, smiling softly. Christina smiled back, and they both looked back over to Gloria and Christian.

* * *

Gloria stood at the top of the slide – her princess's tower – and watched as Christian defeated the evil dragon that was threatening her kingdom. When the dragon was finally defeated, she slid down the slide with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You saved me!" she cried happily, seeing Christian smile, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Gloria leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed, wiping the kiss off of his cheek. "Why'd you do that?"

" 'Cos you're my knight, and you saved me from the dragon," she said.

"So?" Christian asked, still wiping his cheek.

"So," Gloria started, "that's how a princess is a s'posed ta thank her knight."

"Can we play something else?" he asked her. Gloria just giggled and kissed his cheek again. Over on the park bench, Naomi and Christina started to laugh. Christian wiped his cheek off again. "How 'bout we play pirates or sumthin'?" Gloria giggled again.

"Okay," she told him.

* * *

Johnny unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. It had been a long day at work. He was headed to the couch when there was a knock at the door. Groaning, he walked over to answer it. In the hallway stood a woman in her early fifties with dark hair that hung down to her shoulders.

"Johnny!" she said happily, pulling him into a hug. Johnny sighed.

"Hello, Mom," he said, pulling himself out of her grasp. "I see you brought Brad," he said, referring to the man behind her in the hallway.

"Hey, there, Kiddo," the man said. Johnny didn't answer his stepfather, and instead turned to his mother.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked, making an effort to hide his displeasure at seeing her.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in a few months, I was starting to get worried. _And_ I heard I have a granddaughter," she informed him, walking into the apartment, and looking around like she expected Gloria to pop out from behind the couch. "So where is she?"

"She's at the park with her mother," Johnny informed her. She nodded her head.

"How long have you known about her?" his mother asked.

"About a month," he said, sitting down at the kitchen counter, knowing there was no point trying to get rid of her. She wouldn't listen anyways.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" She looked hurt. "Don't you think I have the right to know if I'm a grandmother?" Johnny sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've been spending the time getting to know my daughter. I didn't think to call and tell you," he told her. And it was true; he hadn't thought to call her. But he had a feeling that even if he had, he wouldn't have called her anyways. He saw her make her way over to the fridge and examine the drawing hanging there.

"What's her name?" she asked him.

"Gloria." She smiled.

"That's a pretty name." She looked up at him. "Brad and I are planning to have a big dinner this Thanksgiving. I think you three should come over. You know – you, Gloria, and, uh-"

"Naomi," he offered. She smiled again.

"Naomi. That's a pretty name, too. Yes, the three of you should come over. We can have a nice family Thanksgiving dinner."

"I'll talk to Naomi about it," he said. For a moment he felt guilty for not calling her, but then he remembered the reason he didn't in the first place . . .

"Son, I hate to ask," she started. _Yeah, but you will, anyways,_ Johnny thought. "But, are you . . . sure that she's _yours_?" Johnny was stunned. He wasn't sure how to respond to that question. He had never doubted for a second that Gloria was his daughter, even before Naomi told him. He just . . . _knew_.

"Yes, I'm sure," he told her with absolute confidence.

"Oh, good," she said. "So you _did_ have a paternity test done."

"No, I didn't," he said. Her face instantly became etched with worry and doubt.

"What do you mean, you didn't?" she asked incredulously. "Johnny, how do you know this woman isn't trying to trick you? I mean, she just pops out of nowhere with a daughter you magically had without knowing about it, and you're stupid enough to just believe her?"

"It's not like she came and found me. _I_ found _her_," Johnny said. She laughed.

"Oh right," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "She just _happened_ to move to the town you've lived in your entire life. There's nothing strange about that. Nothing strange at all."

"God, you're always so cynical, you know that?" he said, very aggravated now. "Nothing good can ever happen without there being some ulterior motive behind it."

"I'm just trying to look after you," she said, with an almost convincing look of concern in her eyes.

"You don't _have_ to look after me anymore, Mom. I'm a big boy now. I can look after myself."

"Well obviously you can't! If you're going to be naïve enough to believe some tramp who comes traipsing up to you with her bastard daughter in tow!"

"What did you just say?" Johnny asked, visibly angry, and past all hope of trying to hide it.

"Claudia . . . ," Brad began, walking over to his wife.

"I think you should leave," Johnny said to her.

"Johnny, I-" she began.

"Please, just . . . go," he said. She nodded her head sadly and headed for the door, Brad following behind her. She turned to look back at him when she reached the door.

"I'm sorry," she told him. Johnny didn't say anything, just waited for them to leave and shut the door. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and headed to the couch.

**A/N: Ooh, drama . . .**

**Reviews, please!**


	6. Kiss the Demons Out of My Dreams

**Kiss the Demons Out of My Dreams**

**Chapter Name: lyric from Give Me Novacaine. I'm not saying who it's by. If you're on this fandom, you should know.**

**This chapter is really short, but it took me forever... Damn you, Writer's Block! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own American Idiot**

* * *

Johnny was sitting on the couch when Will got home later that afternoon.

"Hey. You look stressed out," he commented as he walked through the door. Johnny laughed. 'Stressed out' didn't _begin_ to describe what he was feeling. "What happened?"

"My mother came," he said, walking back over to the kitchen where Will was standing.

"Oh no, she found you?" Will said. "Told you to change your name, dude . . ." Johnny laughed again.

"I have a feeling even _that_ wouldn't have worked." This time they both laughed. They looked over as the door opened, and two small children ran in laughing. Naomi followed behind them, smiling. "Hey," Johnny greeted them.

"Hey," Naomi answered back, smiling brightly. Johnny was slightly confused with why she seemed so happy, but before he could ask, Gloria had run over to him and jumped up for a hug.

"Hey, baby girl," he said, walking over and sitting on the couch with her. "What did you do at the park?"

"We played castle, and I was the princess, and then a dragon attacked the castle," she told him.

"Really?" Johnny asked, wide-eyed. "Then what happened?"

"Christian killed it," Gloria said.

"Well, good job, Christian. That had to be tough," Johnny said, earning a shy smile from the five year old. "What happened after you slayed the dragon?" Johnny asked.

"We played pirates!" Gloria said excitedly. Johnny laughed. Gloria went on to tell him about the exciting treasure hunt they had at the park, before letting out a big yawn.

"Uh oh," Naomi commented. "We'd better head home and get you to bed." Gloria still clung to her father. She hadn't been able to see him all day, and she never got to stay at his house before. And besides, she was _way_ too tired to leave now . . .

"Mama," she began quietly. "Can I stay at Daddy's house tonight?" Naomi was slightly surprised.

"S-Sure, honey, if it's alright with your Dad . . ." she said.

"Sure," Johnny said. "But, uh, she's gonna need pajamas . . ."

"I can run home and grab some stuff for her," Naomi said. Johnny agreed, and Naomi got up to leave. "Are you sure this is alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, of course," he assured her. Naomi smiled and walked out the door.

After Gloria had gotten into her pajamas and had one final glass of water, Johnny tucked her into his bed.

"Good night, Daddy," she sighed sleepily.

"Good night, Gloria," he said, kissing the top of her head. He then grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and headed to the living room, setting up a make-shift bed on the couch. He lied down and started to slowly drift into sleep.

Johnny was not sure how much time had passed when he heard a small voice wake him from his sleep.

"Daddy?" Gloria said shyly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, sitting up on the couch.

"I had nightmare . . ."

"Oh, come here," he said, and pulled her onto the seat next to him. She snuggled herself up next to him. "What was it about?"

"Pirates," she told him.

"Well, what does your mom usually do when you have a nightmare?" he asked her.

"She lets me sleep in bed with her," Gloria said. "Can I sleep in bed with you tonight?"

"Sure you can," Johnny told her. A few minutes later they were lying back in bed, Gloria wrapped up tightly in the blankets.

"Good night, Daddy," she whispered.

"Good night," he said, and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
